Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-44149082-20191201105711/@comment-27592415-20191206214535
81.185.173.75 a écrit : Tartenpion a écrit : 81.185.165.200 a écrit : 83.113.169.187 a écrit : 81.185.165.200 a écrit : Tartenpion a écrit : 77.136.43.220 a écrit : Tartenpion a écrit : 77.136.43.220 a écrit : Le résumé du combat entre Cracker et Luffy + Nami + Homies (oui je n'enlève pas ses deux facteurs qui influencent drastiquement le combat) est facile à interpréter et à comprendre mais il semblerait que sa n'aille pas à tartenpion qui a décrété que Cracker est inférieur de loin à Nami seul si j'ai tout compris .. Quand à Katakuri si jai bien suivis Luffy a fait semblant d'être un punching ball durant le combat parce qu'il est sadomasochiste en fait il avait deja vu sa victoire et sa futur maitrise du HDo du futur dans la boule de cristal qu'il avait volé à Baba la voyante juste auparavant :p Katakuri est donc un gros faiblard que tout le monde déboite alors que Rayleigh hype ce dernier à mort en disant que des types sont tellement puissant qu'ils peuvent même voir le futur durant quelques secondes durant le flashback décrivant l'entrainement du HDO de Luffy .. Katakuri est aussi un gros faiblard d'éviter la plupart des coups de Luffy durant son combat évitant même sans problème les coup de Luffy boundman, évitant même après adaptation et compréhension les coups du snakeman de Luffy dans un échange supra intense surement le plus intense qu'il nous a été donner de voir depuis le début du manga .. wow donc tu comprends rien, tu lis trop vite les postes des autres et reponds juste pour faire le beau. c'est juste puérille et c'est pour ça que tu es un troll. Je n'ai jamais dis que Nami était plus forte que Cracker. faut vraiment etre soit stupide, soit un troll rageux qui lis et comprends juste se qu'il veux pour retenir ça! j'ai dis que craker n'a pas pu se défaire de Nami qui a protégé luffy apres utlisation du G4. basta! mais toi, troll rageux a lu, Nami>>cracker, donc va lire oui oui, et évite de nous faire chié ici Pour Kata, se perso est un tremplin pour luffy, pour l'entrainer contre les vrai perso puissant de se monde. Luffy s'entraine pendant le combat. On ne vera jamais ça contre Akainu par exemple, sinon c'est la mort assuré. Et Luffy n'a pas eu besoin d'un hda avancé pour gagner, car Kata n'est pas si fort que ça, tout simplement. la boule de cristale c'est encore ton mod troll rageux qui lis se qu'il a envie de lire, et qui part en couille pour rien. avoir un super HDO ne tue personne. Bref Kata est pas un perso top de se monde. PS sur le topic akainu apres les yonko, green06 à relevé les meme manque dans t''as reflexion basique et puérille, il t'as litéralement détruis.'' Ah oui maintenant c'est moi qui interpète mal tes propos arrêtes de faire genre et assumes tes propos ultérieurs mon gars je ne fais que répondre à tes énormités là tu joues au modéré alors que depuis tout à l'heure tu ne fais que rabaisser Cracker and co en mode beaucoup plus virulent .. Et moi je te réponds d'ou Nami a protégé Luffy après la fin de son G4 ?? Comme je t'ai répondu Luffy n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un pour bouger (cf : l'interview d'Oda) et peut très bien avoir fuit ou s'être cacher dans la forêt aider par les homies bref tu affirmes quelque chose sur une suite pas montrée au lecteur comme une vérité on ne sait pas se qui s'est passé durant le off screen de 11h en dehors du fait que Nami est protégé par les homies qu'elle fait pleuvoir la zone de combat se qui a pour conséquence de ramollir les biscuits de Cracker et qu'on voit un Luffy super gros qui a mangé trop de biscuit .. C'est sur qu'on verra jamais ça avec Akainu vu qu'il attaque un mourrant en pleine crise cardiaque sans aucun code d'honneur lol un Katakuri avec la mentalité de Akainu il se mutile pas et finis Luffy sauf que y'a plus de manga .. Et je te réponds encore faut-il qu'il touche Katakuri avec son HDA avancé sauf que vu son niveau de HDO qui est encore plus faible que celui d'un Katakuri j'en doute fortement .. Avoir un super HDO te permet de survivre à tout et n'importe quoi et d'avoir totalement l'avantage sur ton adversaire mais à par ça sa sert à rien, c'est un pouvoir à peine cheaté de voir le futur comme à la télé durant plusieurs secondes c'est sur et certains que sa aide pas en combat ou pour toute sorte de situation lol Katakuri est un top mondial que tu le veuilles ou non pour répondre votre expression phare les visionnaires mon prmier poste Craker c'est une honte. Smoothie aussi. le premier pert dans un combat gag, ou il n'arrive pas a battre Nami. Et Smoothie se fait battre par une porte que Bigmom explose sans probleme! j'ai bien écrit que Cracker n'arrive pas a battre Nami, pas que Cracker était inferieur a nami. donc oui tu as tres mal compris se que j'ai écris..... Luffy s'entraine contre kata, il le fera pas contre akainu, ni contre Shanks ou tout autre perso de se niveau! Kata est un tremplin pour le haut niveau, il n'est pas un top de se monde. CQFD voila pour les visionnaire qui racote des bétise, en fait tu a juste repondu trop vite sans lire et comprendre, comme avec le manga visiblement. Comme je l'ai dit Cracker une honte ??? En dehors du final qui s'apparente sans doute à un Gag se dont est frillant Oda (pour autant prendre sa en compte pour décridibiliser Cracker c'est la définition même d'argument fallacieux) je pense que tu devrais relire ce combat très sérieusement mon gars parce que Luffy sans son G4 se fait laminer easy par un seul clone de Cracker, Cracker tank un Elephant Gun haki sans soucis et balaye avec vitesse Luffy avec une facilité déconcertante (oui sa vitesse est largement sous estimer par la communauté elle n'a rien à envier à Doflamingo vu la scène en question) , on voit ensuite la même chose avec le G2 avec un Luffy qui balance un Hawk Gatling qui ne fait strictement rien à Cracker puis Luffy se fait encore maltraité et même immobiliser par le bouclier de son adversaire seul le G4 et la colère dû au parole de Cracker concernant Sanji permet à Luffy de se dégager de l'emprise de Cracker et de le balayer ensuite avec un Kong Gun qui ne casse toujours pas le clone .. Viens ensuite un nouveau Kong Gun qui clash avec le Bretzel de Cracker mais qui s'étend tel une attaque du Snakeman parvenant à remporter le clash et à détruire enfin un clone de Cracker qui révèle sa vrai identité tout en hachant menu le bras de Luffy sans problème enfin après Cracker dévoile sa vrai force en disant que le Luffy a tout donner juste pour détruire un clone alors qu'il peut en faire en illimité si il veut s'en suit un combat équilibré avec Luffy qui balance du Kong Organ avec même un Cracker qui tente avec son vrai corps cette fois d'atteindre Luffy avec un coup d'estoque puis arrive l'ellipse de 11h .. Et voilà la situation https://www.scan-vf.net/one_piece/chapitre-841/16 lis bien se que dis Cracker sur le déroulement des actions depuis 11h " te battre .. courir .. manger .. recommencer " voila se qui s'est passé durant 11h est ce qu'il est question d'une Nami affrontant Cracker ?? Non .. Ou se trouve Nami dans la bouche de King Baum qu'elle contrôle on a vu que King Baum a bien servis même dans la fuite face à Mama donc il a surement protégé Nami depuis le début du combat aider par les autres homies .. https://www.scan-vf.net/one_piece/chapitre-842/2 lis cette planche aussi l'ami tout est expliqué , Nami est protégé par les homies se qui gène Cracker qui n'a pas que Nami dans son viseur vu qu'il combat Luffy à ne pas oublier alors non seulement Nami fait pleuvoir pour ramollir ses biscuits mais en plus il est gêné par la forêt entière sous contrôle de Nami et il doit aussi faire face à Luffy qui use d'une tactique douteuse .. https://www.scan-vf.net/one_piece/chapitre-842/3 , https://www.scan-vf.net/one_piece/chapitre-842/4 .. https://www.scan-vf.net/one_piece/chapitre-848/11 Quand à Smoothie qui bute sur une porte laisse moi rire tu ne sais pas lire un dialogue apparement d'ailleurs dis moi quand est ce que Smoothie déclare vouloir détruire la porte dans cette planche ?? Quand est ce qu'elle dit qu'elle n'y parviendra pas ?? Bref tues ridicule man surtout avec ton délire une porte bat un sweet commander ahahaha bref la porte en question est donc aussi fort que Katakuri apparement lol Luffy s'entraine en voyant justement que son adversaire possède une capacité qu'il sait qu'iil peut débloquer en attendant il se fait déboiter tout le long du combat donc je vois se que tu cherches à dire et voir se concentrer Luffy et débloquer une nouvelle capacité indique justement un combat réellement dur et j'espère revoir ce type de mise en scène face à du Aakinu ou du Shanks justement car sa indique que Luffy se dépasse plus que jamais .. j'ai pas lu tas t'as vision, et moi la mienne le fait es que tu avais mal lu se que j'a écris, tant pis. cracker n'a rien pu faire a Nami quand Luffy a été en galere, et dans le manga, pas l'animé! Et siNami n'avaitpas été là, Luffy aurait détruis Cracker sur un seul KKG, cracker est une honte.........tout comme Smoothie Les amiraux sont largement plus fort. Je vais signaler ton post parce que tu es juste irrespectueux et surtout il n'y a pas différente de vision à avoir je viens de poster des planches , expliquer le déroulé du combat qui ne ment pas étant donner que se sont des images , j'ai mis aussi les dialogues expliquant se qui s'est passé durant l'ellipse et j'ai droit à quoi "j'ai pas lu" et à un mais "j'ai ma vision " mais si ta vision est fausse et que tu racontes n'importe quoi viens pas déblatérer tes conenries sur un forum de gens qui essayent d'avoir de l'objectivité et déceler une part de vérité .. Donne la planche avec Cracker qui n'a rien pu faire face à Nami ou arrêtes de poster des bêtises Smoothie une honte sur quelle base ?? Ton histoire de porte dont je viens de montrer la connorie monumental .. Viens pas chialer si les amiraux finissent par être des pétards mouillés bref je stoppe les débat et je signale ton post que je trouves contraire à la bonne ambiance .. Je vais m'amuser aussi Kizaru c'est une honte , Fujitora aussi de même que Akainu c'est vrai parce que c'est moi qui le dis ... tu peu, toi tu changed'ip tout le temps car deja banni mec...lol de plus, tu pond des pavé indigeste, j'ai pas envie de lire tout ça, y'a bcps de HS en plus. Oda a bien éxpliqué que apres le Gears4 luffy a un contre coup, donc forcément il est arrivé, et Nami a géré. C'est ça le manga. Dire que rien c'est passé car élipsé,c'est de la pure mauvaise fois. Smoothie est boqué par la porte du coffre fort que Bigmom explose sans probleme, c'est le manga ....ellesert a rien tout le long, arrive meme pas a visé un bateau enorme, une honte en somme. Apres Oda peu tjrs relever len iveau. et tu parle de dénoncer mon poste? mais c'est toi qui insulte et provoc, encore une fois tu fait le rageux. Bref les amiraux roule sur ses perso qui servent a rien au final, Oda passe vite a autre car sans importance, et manque de puissance au finale. Parles pas d'IP tu en as cinquante mon gars avec moi tu as cinquante tu crois qu'on te reconnais pas quand tu post en anonyme tout le monde reconnait ton écriture fantastique aha Mes pavés indigeste comme tu dis serve à étailler mon point de vue avec des preuves et en expliquant les preuves que je mets en avant cel s'appelle savoir écrire se qui ne semble pas être ton cas avec tes post monoligne c'est juste le type de post que tu écris que les forum interdise normalement mais ici on est sur fandom un espace très laxiste .. Non car tu n'as aucune preuve de cette confrontation c'est juste une de tes inventions et le contre-coup du G4 est de ne pas pouvoir user du Haki chose que tu sembles pas comprendre parce que sa arrange pas tes affaires si Oda dit que Luffy aurait trouver une autre solution que de compter sur les autres à dressrosa sa veut dire qu'il est un minimum capable de se mouvoir restons logique deux minutes , de plus on a bien vu que Luffy était capable de bouger après avoir attaquer BM avec son G4 de même face à Katakuri alors qui a raison toi qui dit qu'il est incapable de faire quoi se soit ou l'auteur du manga ?? Rien ne suggère que Nami a été face à Cracker durant l'ellipse et même dans le cas ou sa serait vrai tu oublies que toute la forêt est sa botte et qu'elle peut largement fuir aider par King Baum le temps que Luffy retrouve son haki d'ailleurs qui est la cible de Cracker durant ce combat Nami ou Luffy ?? Luffy il suffit de voir que Cracker ne fait qu'attaquer Luffy sans se soucier de Nami une des erreurs de sa défaite d'ailleurs car à part l'insulter il tente pas de l'attaquer .. Smoothie n'a jamais été bloquer de un , de deux elle attends que l'ennemi sorte pour le tuer , le caractère de smoothie semble être moins j'en fais moins je me porte c'est souligner à plusieurs reprises enfin Oda ne fait pas pourquoi à ton avis ?? Parce que si Smoothie détruit la porte et bat brook bah ce dernier n'aurait pas pu faire la fameuse copie du ponéglyphe l'auteur a toujours dit qu'il mettait la priorité au scénario qu'il met en place avant la cohérence des rapports de force Oda ne réfléchit comme nous donc toute ta logique tombe à l'eau .. Smoothie est nul parce qu'elle touche pas le sunny avec son slash géant en pleine mer que dire que Kuzan et kizaru incapable de détruire le bateau de Law à MF alors ?? Comment rester calme devant une personne aussi têtu et qui pense avoir toujorus raison même avec les preuves sous le nez ?? Parce que les amiraux on les voient souvent peut être ?? Enfin un dernier point comment juger le niveau d'un Cracker et d'une Smoothie par rapport aux amiraux enfin être aussi catégorique que tu ne l'es alors qu'on a encore jamais vu un amiral face aux Mugiwara post ellipse sans doute qu'il paraissait invincible en pré ellipse mais c'est plus le cas maintenant .. lol, moi j'ai un compte.....toi tu a été banni sur chaqu'un de t'es compte. encore un pavé indigeste, j'ai lu la moitié et encore.....de plus tu fait tout un tas de faute d'ortogrphe et de syntaxe, t'es pavé son indigeste.,doncévite defaire la leçon quoi. ecrire une phrase n'a jamais été contre le forum ou son reglement, tu délire, les pavés un peu moins en réalité. la ponctuation c'est bien aussi........ les phrase courte et concise aussi........ Bref ton roman photo prouve rien, et toi meme tu avou que Nami a du géré Cracker, merci, c'était pas si compliqué de l'admetre. Cracker but les arbre homi sans haki,juste avec son aura, et tu veux nous faire crroire qu'ils ont pesé ! WTF Smootie était bloqué deriere la porte, toute personne qui a lu le manga la vue, et Bigmoma détrui cette misérable porte. Smoothie c'est un boulet sur cet arc, que Oda a fait. Et tu ose comparé MF, a l'arc Whole cacke, lol resté calme, c'est pourtant si simple pour une personne normal, pour les rageux qui veulent tjrs avaoir raison mieux que les autres, c'est plus compliqué.